Cable connector is an important part for transmitting a signal between electronic devices, types of the cable connectors are becoming increasingly rich after years of development, various cable connectors transmit signals mostly by a metal conductor in a cable and a metal terminal in a connector. Known cable connector assembly generally comprises a connector, a cable connecting with the connector and a retainer provided between the cable and the connector, the retainer comprises a top surface horizontally arranged, connecting portions obliquely extending downwardly and outwardly respectively from two ends of the top surface and latch portions extending downwardly respectively from the connecting portions, the latch portions latch in the connector, the top surface and the connector together clamp the cable to retain the cable in the connector. The top surface of the retainer is horizontally placed in the connector, thus a width of the connector is larger in design.
In order to solve this technical problem, a cable connector 2 is disclosed in Chinese utility model patent CN201708369U, a connector 22 of the cable connector 2 is designed to have a smaller width. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the cable connector 2 comprises a connector 22, a cable 21 connecting with one end of the connector 22 and a conductive ring 23 provided between the connector 22 and the cable 21 and having a regular hexagonal cross section. The connector 22 comprises: an upper shell 221 and a lower shell 222 secured and connected to the upper shell 221 and cooperating with the upper shell 221; a mating board 223 accommodated in the lower shell 222, the mating board 223 are provided with conductive pads 2231 on two surfaces of a front end and rear end, the conductive pads 2231 on the two surfaces of the front end may be electrically connected with a mating connector, the conductive pads 2231 on the two surfaces of the rear end are electrically connected with the cable 21; and a locking structure 24 mounted outside the upper shell 221. The upper shell 221 is provided with an upper receiving groove 2211, the lower shell 222 is provided with a lower receiving groove 2221, when the upper shell 221 and the lower shell 222 are assembled, the upper receiving groove 2211 and the lower receiving groove 2221 together form a pair of receiving portions 224 arranged in parallel in a horizontal direction and each having a regular hexagon cross section.
Two cables 21 illustrated in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B each comprise multiple core wires 211, a tinfoil layer 212 surrounding the core wires 211, a shielding braid 213 surrounding the tinfoil layer 212 and an outer enclosure layer 214 surrounding the shielding braid 213. A part of the shielding braid 213 of each cable 21 is folded back over an outer surface of the outer enclosure layer 214 of each cable 21 at an end facing the connector 22, the conductive ring 23 is sheathed on the part of the shielding braid 213 folded back over the outer enclosure layer 214 of the cable 21. After the cable 21 is mounted on the connector 22, the shielding braid 213 of the cable 21 is grounded with the upper shell 221 and the lower shell 222 of the connector 22 via the conductive ring 23. The conductive ring 23 is secured in the receiving portion 224, so that the pair of the cables 21 are secured horizontally in parallel in the connector 22.
The above conductive ring 23 is a rigid metal material and is rigid in shape when the conductive ring 23 is received in the receiving portion 224, so that the regular hexagonal shape of the conductive ring 23 determines that it is impossible for the conductive ring 23 to completely attach on an outer surface of the circular cable 21 and in turn allow the shielding braid 213 folded back over the outer enclosure layer 214 to completely contact with the conductive ring 23. As can be seen from the figure, there is no complete tight contact between the conductive ring 23 and the shielding braid 213 and between the conductive ring 23 and the upper shell 221 and the lower shell 222, but there are many gaps with various size, these gaps affect grounding effect, and in turn affect high-frequency transmission rate of the cable.